What Were You Expecting?
by WAFFLE-ROFL
Summary: 5 times Brandt surprised Ethan and the one time he didn't.
1. I We all have secrets

Hola! So, I've been having this itch for Mission Impossible since I saw it in theaters...I adore Jeremy Renner, the guy is amazing. Regardless, I have about five different story ideas lined up and this is the only one that's really been fleshed out and written down. I've always wanted to do this sort of story, and I love reading them. Forgive the cliche and possibly over done basic idea. Without further ado, here's my sad attempt at Mission Impossible fanfiction. Please review and comment, I love and live off of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...damnit

* * *

><p>Ethan Hunt did not like surprises, contrary to popular belief. The only thing that set him apart from others with the same distaste for surprises was his ability to roll with the punches. So, when he gained an extra team member in the form of the quiet analyst, William Brandt, he went with it and tried to figure out ways that they could use the man in a way that wouldn't get him hurt. As a desk gremlin, there was no way he could be expected to be able to handle himself if things went south during the mission (which he had no doubt it would).<p>

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but he thought of it later after the fight in the hotel room. But he should have known before when the car had been thrown off the bridge, Brandt had been calm, calmer than a normal analyst would have been in that sort of situation. Then with the train, it had been simple for the man to run after it and jump on. What analyst could do those things without so much as blinking an eye? William Brandt was no pencil-pushing government desk gremlin.

So, he wished he wasn't so surprised when he saw Brandt disarming a man like he had been doing it his whole life. But it did and that bothered him more than it should. He hated feeling like he had been lied to. That's why he got so angry at Brandt when he confronted the younger man later.

But even in his anger, he hadn't missed the haunted look in the man's grey eyes. He had ignored the look in favor of watching Brandt disarm him then remove the firing pin from the gun without ever breaking eye contact with Ethan.

It was like he had never stopped being a field agent. Then again, being a field agent was something you could never get rid of. These maneuvers were as natural to them as breathing, it was no wonder Brandt could still hold his own.

Regardless, Ethan still hated surprises. And he still had a problem with Brandt keeping secrets like that.


	2. II Well, this is kinda embarrassing

Hey, y'all, sorry for the delay in the second chapter. I had this idea but couldn't figure out how I wanted to do it, then I had a brainchild while watching Glee. Anywhos, enjoy and always please comment and review :D

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, no matter how much I wish I did, I just like to play with them for my own sick amusement.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm through accepting limits<em>

_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change until I try_

_I'll never know!"_

Well, that was an interesting greeting, Ethan thought as he walked into the hotel room that the team was renting for their mission. He was sure he was going to be the first one back from recon, but apparently someone had already beaten him there. The voice was too low to be Jane, so it was either Benji or Brandt. And it could have been either since on more than one occasion the duo had been caught singing, both full on belting it out and quietly under their breath.

Ethan didn't recognize the song as it continued to float through the room, so the agent started to follow it to the source, the bathroom.

"_Too long I've been afraid of _

_losing love I guess I lost_

_Well if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!"_

The last word was belted out loudly, clearly the singer was not aware that they had an audience. Stealthily, he made his way into the bedroom, where he found Will walking out of the steamy bathroom with naught but a towel hanging off his hips and humming loudly to himself.

"Will?"

The agent's head shot up, blue eyes wide and a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Er, hi, Ethan. You just get back?"

The brunette couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "A little while ago. So, what were you singing? I didn't recognize it from your usual selection."

"Uh, Defying Gravity. It's from the show Wicked." If it were possible, Will's face turned even more red and he turned away to avoid making eye contact.

"You like show tunes?"

Geez, Will was like Ethan's own personal rainbow with all the colors he was turning. The older agent would later swear that he saw a tint of purple in there. He was rewarded with a sheepish nod before Will fled into one of the other bedrooms.

Ethan watched him disappear behind the closed door before chuckling to himself. It was adorable and Ethan wasn't afraid to admit that. He rather liked this side of Brandt and as much as he would love to tease him about his apparent love for Broadway, he thought he might keep this one to himself. The others could find out on their own.


End file.
